With You
by AnQueen
Summary: Bertemu seorang gadis yang tiba tiba menghajarmu, memukulmu dan menindih punggungmu ? Bukannya itu suatu penghinaan ?
**PROLOG**

 **With You: Love is Not Over**

 **Author : AnQueen**

 **Rate : PG**

 **Genre : Song Fic, Romance, Crama, Comedy**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook X Baek Yeon (OC)**

 **Other Cast : BTS - Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Rap Monster, Jhope, Min Suga, Jin- Park Eun Jin (OC), Nam Riyeon (OC) DLL**

· **Semua character yang dipakai didalam FF, sepenuhnya adalah milik ARMY dan tentu saja milik tuhan dan orang tuanya -_-**

· **Typo, kurang tanda baca, cerita ngawur, mohon dimaklumi karena yang ngetik juga manusia.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ****Gadis itu berjalan, semakin lama semakin cepat dan ketika sadar bahwa ada sesosok mahluk yang mengikutinya, tanpa aba-aba ia berlari. Nafasnya memburu tapi lebih dari pada itu ia lebih sayang nyawanya dibandingkan staminanya. Parahnya gadis yang benar-benar ingin selamat itu harus berlari sejauh 0,8 km lagi untuk sampai di zona aman.

Guukkk….Guukkk….

 _"Sial, coba tau aku memilih jalan memutar saja tadi,"_ Yeon menoleh kebelakang dan semakin ketakutan karena mahluk berbulu yang konon selalu menggonggong itu kini semakin dekat dengannya.

 _"Eomma !"_ jerit Yeon didalam hatinya, dan saat itu juga ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kantong plastik yang berisi susu dan snack itu terlempar dan berserakan kemana-mana. Sedangkan Yeon sendiri jatuh tepat diatas punggung orang itu, entah siapa dan darimana asalnya.

"Aaaarrgghh,eomma !" teriak Yeon yang sudah mengira dirinya akan mati tragis.

Guukk…Guukk… Yeon semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang semakin keras. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bahwa ia tidak melihat mahluk itu ketika membuka mata. Meskipun begitunya jantungnya benar-benar berdebar sampai tak sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang menindih seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak seseorang sembari mencoba untuk bangkit tapi terlalu berat karena beban dari tubuh Yeon yang menindihnya.

Yeon membuka mata kirinya dan mengintip dari celah kelopak matanya.

"Ne ?" gumam Yeon bingung. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan segera beranjak dari posisinya ketika sadar bahwa dia sejak tadi tengah menindih seseorang. "Joesonghamnida," ucao Yeon sembari membungkuk 90 derajat sampai rambutnya yang sepanjang pundak itu menutupi wajahnya.

 _"Seorang pria ?"_ batin Yeon ketika melihat sepatu dengan ukuran yang cukup besar baginya.

Gukk…Guukkk… reflek, Yeon segera berpindah tempat kebelakang punggu pria yang tadi dia tindih itu. Tujuannya taklebih hanya untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidupnya.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih ?" tanya pria yang ada didepannya itu dengan nada dingin bercampur galak.

Yeon menunjuk anjing yang ada didepan mereka, "Mahluk itu bisa mengancam nyawa seseorang," sahutnya lemah.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati mahluk yang ditunjuk Yeon.

"Chogiyo," Pria itu menoleh kearah Yeon, "Hati-hati, dia berbahaya," ucap Yeon lantas menyilangkan tangannya untuk menandakan bahaya. Pria itu tidak menggubrisnya dan Yeon sendiri tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi wajah pria itu karena pria itu mengenakan masker hitam. Yeon hanya memandangi pria tersebut tanpa berkutik sedikit pun. Perasaannya jadi lega ketika melihat pria itu ternyata punya hubungan yang baik dengan seekor anjing dan semakin lega lagi ketika melihat anjing itu berlari menjauhi keduanya.

Pria itu kembali berjalan mendekati Yeon. Ia mengambil barang-barang Yeon yang berserakan di jalan dan memasukkannya kembali kekantong plastik dan menyerahkannya kepada pemiliknya, "Sama anjing saja takut."

Yeon tersenyum paksa, _"Setelah berbuat baik dia mengejekku. Padahal baru saja aku mau bilang terima kasih"_

Pria itu berjalan melewati Yeon sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan terimakasih. Yeon menelan kembali kata-katanya yang masih berada di kerongongan. Ia membalik badannya dan berjalan mengikuti pria tersebut. Bukan mengikuti, kebetulan saja mereka searah.

Pria itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Yeon, "Kau mengikutiku ?"

"Ne ?" Yeon berhenti berjalan, "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Rumahku berada di sana, mungkin searah denganmu."

"Kalau begitu berjalanlah didepanku," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne ?" sejenak Yeon terdiam, mencerna perkataan pria yang berjarak 4 meter darinya itu. "Terserah apa katamulah," gumam Yeon sembari berjalan mendahului pria tersebut.

Yeon memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku jaketnya. Sejak tadi ia menahan untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, benar-benar mengganjal rasanya dan juga lehernya terasa kaku untuk menoleh kebelakang, mengecek apa pria itu masih ada dibelakangnya.

"Astaga, aku tidah bisa menahannya," Yeon membalik badannya dan kaget dengan keadaan jalanan yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mengerikan seperti ini," gumam Yeon. Tiba-tiba saja ia berfikir bahwa pria tadi sebenarnya orang jahat. Kalau dipikir-pikir,siapa yang memakai masket di gelapnya malam kalau bukan untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai penjahat ? dan untuk apa juga dia memintanya untuk berjalan lebih dulu kalau bukan untuk kabur ?

"Kalau dia penjahat untuk apa menolongku ?" Yeon menggendikkan bahunya. Ia memilih pulang dengan perasaan yang mengganjal daripada harus berfikir asal muasal pria bermasker yang tadi menolongnya dan kemana perginya.

Yeon mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Dalam 2 bulan kedepan, dia akan tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu karena orang tuanya sedang ada urusan tersendiri. Yeon sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan 'ditinggal keluarga' dan baginya itu sudah wajar mengingat pekerjaan ayahnya yang berupa salah satu menteri Korea Selatan. Sesekali ia melihat arlojinya, memprediksikan lama waktu yang dihabiskan untuk pergi keuniversiatnya. 15 menit sudah cukup baginya.

"Cheogiyo," seseorang menepuk pundak Yeon dan secara reflek Yeon berbalik.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ouh, ternyata benar kau perempuan yang takut anjing itu," ucap pria itu ketika melihat keseluruhan wajah Yeon.

Yeon menatap pria itu bingung, _"Takut anjing ? itu benar, tapi tau dari mana dia ? Ah ! pria yang menolongku itu."_

"Kau yang menolongku itu ya ?" Yeon menunjuk pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu. Pria itu hanya mengangguk. _"Wajahnya terasa tidak asing. Pernah bertemu dimana ya ? ng ? apa karena dia menolongku jadi tidak asing ?"_

"Kupikir kau penjahat atau sejenisnya," gumam Yeon.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Orang mana yang pakai masker dimalam hari dan menghilang dalam 3 menit ?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Aku menolongmu, tentu saja aku baik dan juga aku berbelok jadi kau tidak bisa melihatku."

Yeon terdiam, mengoreksi jawaban pria didepannya itu.

"Biasanya aku memang pakai masker. Tapi karena hari ini aku ada skejule sebagai seorang idol, jadi aku tidak pakai masker. Toh sebentar lagi aku dijemput," jelasnya, "Itu jemputanku. Aku pergi dulu," pria itu segera pergi menuju kesebuah van putih.

"Idol katanya ?" Yeon mengulang jawaban pria itu. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok idol tampan yang cukup sering ia lihat di televise itu muncul di otaknya, "JEON JUNGKOOK ?!"

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **With You: Hold me Tight**

 **Author : AnQueen**

 **Rate : PG**

 **Genre : Song Fic, Romance, Crama, Comedy**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung X Nam Riyeon (OC)**

 **Other Cast : BTS -Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Rap Monster, Jhope, Min Suga, Jin- Park Eun Jin (OC), Baek Yeon (OC) DLL**

· **Semua character yang dipakai didalam FF, sepenuhnya adalah milik ARMY dan tentu saja milik tuhan dan orang tuanya -_-**

· **Typo, kurang tanda baca, cerita ngawur, mohon dimaklumi karena yang ngetik juga manusia.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Salju turun satu demi satu, membuat salah satu dari sekian ribu wanita di dunia ini mendesah. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya sembari terus berjalan di jalanan yang sepi. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika melihat 5 orang lelaki yang berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Lagi, gadis itu mendesah kemudian kembali berjalan. Seperti yang diduganya, ia akan dicegat.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Nam Riyeon Agassi," bisik salah satu lelaki tersebut yang membuat gadis bernama Riyeon itu mendecak kesal.

"Bukankah dia mantan pacarmu Juseung-ah ?" tanya salah satu dari 4 orang yang berada dibelakang lelaki yang kini tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Riyeon.

Riyeon menghentakkan tangan Juseung dan menatapnya tajam, "Enyahlah !" lalu ia kembali berjalan.

Juseung mendecak. Ia suka dengan sikap Riyeon yang kasar dan takberperasaan seperti ini. Baginya itu cocok untuk dirinya.

"Riyeon-ah !" panggil Juseung sembari mengejar Riyeon.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa harus mengejarku." Riyeon mempercepat jalannya dan lama kelamaan berlari.

"Ya ! kenapa kau berlari !" teriak Juseung yang ikut berlari juga.

Riyeon tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mempercepat larinya hingga memasuki pasar malam yang cukup ramai. Tapi sayang sekali, Juseung tidak pernah kelepasan tagetnya hanya karena ramainya sebuah pasar.

"Riyeon Agassi !"

Riyeon menoleh kebelakang dan mendecak kesal, "Apa dia psiko ? mirip sekali !"

Riyeon semakin dibuat kesal ketika ia melewati pasar malam dan menemui jalanan yang sangat sangat sepi. Kalau begini jadinya, mungkin dia harus berlari 2 km lagi baru bisa lepas dari manusia seperti Jiseung.

Riyeon berhenti didepan toko roti. Ia menopang tangannya di lututnya.

"Nam Riyeon ?"

Riyeon terkejut. Mengira bahwa itu suara Jiseung. Tapi anehnya suarannya lebih berat dan berkesan lembut dibandingkan suara Jiseung yang selalu terdengar galak dan bikin kesal. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan bersyukur bahwa itu bukan Jiseung. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu karena setengah wajahnya tertutup dengan jaket musim dingin yang ia kenakan.

"Kena kau !", ini dia, suara yang membuat Riyeon kesal setengah mati.

"Hwang Jiseung ?" gumam lelaki yang tadinya memanggil Riyeon.

"Kau mengenalku ?" tanya Jiseung yang dijawab anggukan oleh lelaki tersebut, "Tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku sedang berurusan dengan gadis ini."

Riyeon mundur 2 satu langkah ketika Jiseung baru saja ingin meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau menghindar ?" gumam Jiseung.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel !" geram Riyeon lantas mengangkat kaki kanannya, berniat untuk menendang kepala Jiseung.

Jiseung tertawa kecil, "Kau salah sasaran."

"Aargghh," lelaki yang entah siapa itu memegang kepalanya sampai ia terduduk. Tendangan Riyeon memang bukan sembarangan. Dia adalah salah satu atlit taekwondo, dulunya.

"Ah," Riyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking terkejutnya.

"Lain kali menendangku pakai mata. Kalau bisa mata hati biar 100% tepat sasaran," Jiseung mendekati Riyeon.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar ingin menendang kepalamu," untuk kedua kalinya ia menendang seseorang dan syukurlah orang itu adalah orang yang benar.

Jiseung langsung terkapar ditanah. Sepertinya Riyeon menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kakiku," gumam Riyeon sembari memeggangi kakinya yang menjadi alat pemukul kepala Jiseung. Tanpa snegaja matanya melihat lelaki yang tadi menyapanya.

"Hampir aku lupa soal dia," gumam Riyeon lantas mendekati lelaki yang tak sengaja kena kicknya dan sepertinya pingsan. Riyeon membopongnya masuk kedalam toko roti dan huntungnya toko roti tersebut sepi dan belum tutup.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Ah, Nam Riyeon, kau membuat masalah lagi,"_ batinnya sembari menduduki lelaki itu. Ia membuka resleting lelaki tersebut untuk melihat wajahnya dan saat itu juga ia ternganga.

"Ng ? Kim Taehyung," gumamnya ketika melihat keseluruhan wajah lelaki tersebut, "Kenapa bisa dia Kim Taehyung ?! dan juga bukannya dia itu idol ? Arg sial, aku menendang kepala seorang idol ! ARRGGHHH ! Mati saja kau Nam Riyeon !" teriaknya sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Dddddrrrttt…. Riyeon mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar.

"Kau dimana ? cepat pulang, harabeoji ada dirumah," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

Riyeon menatap Taehyung yang masih belum sadar, "Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang eomma."

"Kenapa ? kau berada di kantor polisi lagi ?! Ya ! kau ini tidak bisa ya hidup dengan damai !" teriak eommanya.

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu. Pokoknya aku-"

"Riyeon-ah, cepat pulang atau appa akan menjemputmu. Di kantor polisi mana kau sekarang ? gangnam ? Hongdae ? " suara parau appanya membuat Riyeon terdiam seketika.

"Aku akan pulang. 10 menit, tunggulah," ucap Riyeon sembari menutup panggilannya.

Riyeon menghela nafas. Ia benar-benr takut pada appanya dan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan appa yang tidak pernah berfikiran positif tentang anaknya.

"Jadi dia kutinggal saja ?" Riyeon menatap wajah Taehyung cukup lama, "Mungkin kalau aku ditakdirkan untuk meminta maaf, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari toko dan segera mencari taxi.

"Nggg," desah Taehyung sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berat, "Kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

Ia memijat kepalanya sejenak sembari mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Nam Riyeon, bukankah dia yang menendang kepalaku ?" ucapnya sembari menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, "Dia pergi ? benar-benar tidak berperasaan."

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **With You: I Need U**

 **Author : DeLfiKiRAnTiA**

 **Rate : PG**

 **Genre : Song Fic, Romance, Crama, Comedy**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin X Park Eun Jin (OC)**

 **Other Cast : BTS -Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jhope, Min Suga, Jin- Baek Yeon (OC), Nam Riyeon (OC) DLL**

· **Semua character yang dipakai didalam FF, sepenuhnya adalah milik ARMY dan tentu saja milik tuhan dan orang tuanya -_-**

· **Typo, kurang tanda baca, cerita ngawur, mohon dimaklumi karena yang ngetik juga manusia.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ****Malam semakin larut dan membuat gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang lelah setelah mengerjakan beberapa lagu yang ia siapkan untuk penyambutan sebuah acara di universitasnya.

" ah.. melelahkan sekali..kenapa Baek Yeon sangat lemah dalam membuat lagu..ah jinjja menjengkelkan", keluhnya sembari berjalan ditemani dengan butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

Tiba tiba segerombolan laki laki berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa botol yang bukan lain adalah minum keras. " hey kenapa cewek sepertimu bisa pulang jam segini? Hah? Berbahaya tau. Mari kami antarkan pulang!", dengan bau soju yang sangat menyengat segerombolan lelaki itu mengerumuni eun jin.

"ah...anniya minggir,jangan membuatku marah disaat aku lelah, karena berbahaya", ucap gadis itu , "Permisi", lanjutnya sembari menerobos segerombolan lelaki tersebut, namun Eun Jin tidak bisa. Sesekali ia mendorong salah satu dari mereka tapi malah membuatnya terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang, " hey…kalian! Hentikan, bukankah segerombolan laki-laki yang mengganggu satu perempuan hanyalah laki-laki yang lemah?" kata lelaki itu.

Perkataan seorang lelaki yang Eun Jin tidak kenal membuat segerombolan lelaki tersebut beralih untuk mempertanyakan perkataanya. "Hey bukankah lelaki kecil sepertimu seharusnya pulang dan tidur, hah? Lebih baik pergilah..hm?"

Mendegarnya lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil, "sireo!"

Sontak para segerombolan lelaki itu marah dan menyumpah, " $$ %#%#$! Neo Nuguya ? Kita habiskan saja secara jantan"

"Baiklah. Come on", lelaki itu menerimanya tampa pikir panjang.

Perkelahian pun terjadi diantara segerombolan itu dengan lelaki yang belum diketaui identitasnya itu.

"Ah…kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini, membuat masalahku bertambah saja."

"Kalian hanya berani kroyokan hah? pulanglah!" ucap lelaki tersebut yang berhasil mengalahkan segerombolan lelaki tak tahu malu.

Eun Jin mendekati lelaki itu lalu menanyainya, "aktingmu lumayan bagus."

"Apa maksudmu?"sahut lelaki itu.

"kau kira aku bodoh hah?, aku tau ini semua rencanamu kan?"sembari memukul lelaki itu.

"aghhhh"..aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu"

"aahh pergi sana ..aku sebenarnya juga bisa melawan para lelaki lemah itu," usir Eun Jin.

" aigoooooo jinjja..daebak ada juga wanita yang seperti ini rupanya."

"aisssh minggir aku lelah dan ingin tidur" ucap Eun Jin sembari berjalan melewati lelaki tersebut.

"Ya ! bukankah seseorang akan mengucapkan terimakasih jika ditolong ?" teriak lelaki itu.

Eun Jin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, "Semua orang tidak peduli dengan ucapan terimakasih jika ia memang ingin menolong."

"Memang benar sih. Tapi bukannya suatu keajaiban kau bisa bertemu denganku ? semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan tanda tanganku dan berfoto denganku."

Eun Jin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut karena ia pikir itu hanyalah lelucon.

"Ah sialnya aku hari ini. Baek Yeon yang menambah beban. Ah sebenarnya apa sih bisanya anak itu ? dan juga perampok ? lalu lelaki yang sok membantu," keluh Eun Jin lantas berbaring diatas kasurnya, "Tapi tunggu, bukankah wajahnya terlihat familiar. Hmm.. bukankah dia mengatakan kalau semua orang berlomba untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya ? memang siapa dia ? sepertinya aku pernah lihat disebuah poster dan orangnya mirip dengan poster yang mana ? dan dimana ?" Eun Jin mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Ah, anak yang bikin repot hari ini, dikamarnya ada poster itu." Eun Jin memang pernah masuk kekamar Baek Yeon ketika ia mengambil tugas miliknya.

"Haruskah aku menelponnya," Eun Jin meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya ?!" teriak Eun Jin.

 _"Aku habis pulang dari mini market dan bertemu anjing gede, segede kamu."_

"Kurang ajar kau."

 _"Ada perlu apa menelponku ? mau memarahiku karena tidak membuat lagu ? kalau mau marah nanti saja, secara live."_

"Biar kau tidak suruh juga akan kulakukan. Aku mau bertanya tentang poster dikamarmu."

 _"Poster mana ?"_

"Neo paboya ? Dikamarmukan cuma ada satu poster ?"

 _"Ah itu, itu poster BTS."_

"Nugu ? BTS ?" tanya Eunjin memastikan.

 _"Ne."_

"Kau tau siapa yang berambut orange dan pendek mungkin."

 _"Kalau lebih pendek darimu tidak ada, tapi kalau paling pendek ya disini sih kelihatannya Park Jimin."_

"Kau benar benar kurang ajar Bek Yeon-ssi. Ya sudah aku tutup," Eun Jin pun mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Mungkinkah dia ?" gumam Eun Jin lantas mulai browser diinternet untuk memastikan nama Park Jimin dengan wajah yang ia temui tadi.

"MWOOO! Heeeyyy ! Seolma, hahaha, ini tidak mungkin," Eun Jin memandangi ponselnya dengan tajam , "Bagaimana mungkin aku memukuli seorang entertainer terkenal. HAHAHAHA ! mungkin dia hanya seorang fans yang meniru Park Jimin. Semoga saja. Baiklah, waktunya tidur. Jangan pikirkan dia Park Eun Jin."

* * *

 _Untuk kelanjutannya silahkan buka di " anqueen45 blogspot co id" , spasi diubah menjadi titiik.  
_

 _Terimakasih_


End file.
